Who gets the Millennium Ring?
by acting girl
Summary: This is the story of The Millennium Ring switching hands from Bakura to...well check it out! R&R! Please! Ok...Chapter 8 is up...and I am all done!
1. Chanced Meetings

WHO GETS THE MILLENNIUM RING? CH.1 Chanced Meetings  
  
SCENE I  
  
"Man I'm going to be late for school.... again!" Joey exclaimed running down the street. Little did Joey realize that he should be looking where he's going because he didn't even see Mai coming from the other direction. Herself not looking what was infront of her, all of a sudden... CRASH! They knocked right into each other.  
  
"Hey Joey! Watch where you're going!" she belted.  
  
"Sorry Mai, I was in a hurry fo..."  
  
"I don't care Joey. I'm in a hurry too," Mai said.  
  
Joey got up and dusted himself off. He turned around to grab his books when he saw Bakura walking down the street. "Hey Bakura!" Joey yelled waving.  
  
"Oh, hello Joey," Bakura said looking behind Joey at Mai. "Uhm, hello Mai."  
  
"Oh. Hey, Bakura," Mai said trying to remember him.  
  
Joey looked harder at Bakura to see what was different. That's when he saw the millennium ring. "Hey, Bakura?" Joey asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes Joey?" Bakura replied.  
  
"Isn't that the millennium ring?"Joey asked as he pointed to it.  
  
Bakura had a look of surprise on his face as he looked at the millennium ring that he forgot to put under his shirt. "Um, yes?" he said with a worried smile on his face as it slowly got serious.  
  
"I thought Tristan chucked that thing as far as he could?" Joey said thinking back.  
  
"Well Joey. You were going to find out about my millennium ring today anyway," Bakura said now looking and sounding like the evil Bakura that they had met at the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"I was?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Yes Joey. Only you," Bakura said. "See Joey, ever since the Duelist Kingdom, I've been looking for a new hosts body and after Yugi won against Pegasus I couldn't take Mokuba. Plus, Tristan interfered. (yeah Tristan interfered all right. he knocked him out and threw the ring out the window!) So I chose to inhabit a host with a weak soul."  
  
Joey thought about it for a minute. Than it hit him, "You're that evil spirit that lives inside the millennium ring and what you meant about (he's trying to sound smart) the ring when you said 'Well Joey. You were going to find out about my millennium ring today anyway'" he said with a mocking EVIL BAKURA voice, "was that you were going to give me the millennium ring so I could be your new host body... which means you think that my soul is....  
  
:blank stare:  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Evil Bakura began to chuckle. As Mai sat there as surprised and confused as Joey. "Correct Joey," Bakura said looking into Joey's eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't want to," Joey said crossing his arms and turning his back to Bakura. (You know... the little "I don't want to" thingy. stuck up and snobby "I don't want to" thingy)  
  
"You don't have a choice Joey," Bakura said as Joey was turning back around. "Bakura didn't have a choice," he said using his logic. "Besides, I know how to make you want to."  
  
"How?" Joey asked.  
  
Bakura took out a blank soul card. "This," he said simply.  
  
"A white Duel monster's card?" *insert major Brooklyn accent here*  
  
"No you dolt!," Bakura yelled. "a blank soul card and I plan to take someone close to you."  
  
"Yugi's!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tristan's?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tea's?!"  
  
"No." (i wish he would though...)  
  
"Mine?!"  
  
"No, but if you don't shut up I will." In one instant Joey was struck silent. (for once) "Someone your conscience mind doesn't even expect," he said looking straight at Mai.  
  
Joey then looked at Mai. "Why are you looking at Mai?" Joey asked densely. "OOhhhhhhhhhhh," he said as it hit him again.  
  
He looked up at the Narrator (me) and asked, "Can you please stop things from hitting me like that? It's starting to hurt."  
  
Narrator: well than stop being an idiot, k?  
  
Joey: I'm no idiot.  
  
whole YGO cast: Yes you are!!!  
  
"But I don't care about her," he said.  
  
Mai looked at Joey first with an upset expression that quickly changed to that of an angry one. "Joey, I thought we were friends?"  
  
"We are Mai, but it's a little more complicated than that and besides he's bluffing. He wouldn't do it."  
  
He looked back at Bakura and found that the millennium ring was glowing. "Or... maybe he's not bluffing."  
  
Bakura walked over to Mai.  
  
He's really gonna do it, Joey thought. He began to look nervous. "NNooooo!!! Stop!" Joey yelled as he ran and jumped at Mai.  
  
"Joey, you saved me."  
  
"Yeah. I did," he didn't even realize that Mai was coming after him. All of a sudden her lips touched his. He was very surprised, then began to blush, and then he began to look sick. He pushed her away saying," Mai what are you doing?!"  
  
"Um.... would you believe a weak moment?" she said trying to cover up her true feelings. "Joey, you saved me," Mai said trying to change the subject. "You know what that means don't you?"  
  
Joey stood up and said, "Yeah. I do." He turned around and looked to Bakura.  
  
  
  
END CHAPPY  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
acting girl: well that's the end.  
  
Luraia: WHAT?! what's gonna happen next?  
  
acting girl pulls out a sheet of paper "The Rules to Being an Author" : this piece of paper says that I can't tell you.  
  
Luraia grabs paper away from AG: let me see that. AAAAhhhhhhhh . I didn't know there were rules. Crap. Now I have to start my story over. wait... hehehe.... I don't want to ... so I won't. MOOOOO!!!!  
  
Acting girl: and what do you care about Joey, Bakura and Mai anyway?  
  
Luraia: I don't :/ It's just the suspense.. dun dun dunnnnn hehehhehe  
  
Acting girl: sorry people. she's a little hyper right now. anyways review review review. and I forgot the disclaimer but here it is instead,  
  
I DON'T OWN THEM. I just enjoy writing about them and screwing with their lives . MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAH. bye bye 


	2. What's going on?

Who Gets The Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
What's Going On?  
  
AG- Ok....chapter two....  
  
Luraia- Finally......  
  
AG- Well I wanted to get reviews......thank you to...YAMI CHIP, Scarabsi, and Ash Night! I will need about.....hmmmm.....let's say four reviewes before I update again...I hate doing this but I LIKE REVIEWS TOO MUCH! Well let's continue! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
___________________________  
  
Yugi was rushing downstairs, "Oh man I am gonna be late! Again! Bye Grandpa!" He yelled as he ran out of the Card Shop. He ran until he met up with Tea, who was looking at some t.v.s in the shop, "Tea, what's up?" He said as he noticed the upset look on her face.  
  
"It's Kaiba. He was taken to the hospital late last night." She said as the announcer gave a few more details.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Yugi said now as concerned as Tea. "Well we better get to school, let's go and visit him after school." He said trying to make her a little less concerned. They arrived to their class room where they saw that Joey and Bakura were sitting in their seats. "Hey Joey!" Yugi said as he walked over to his desk.  
  
"Hi." Joey replied not even looking at Yugi. As for Bakura, he looked at Yugi and Joey, but remained silent.  
  
"Bakura, Yugi and I are going to visit Kaiba after school, would you like to join us?" Tea asked as he snapped back reality.  
  
"Huh? Yes, fine. I will join you." He said nervously as he looked over to Joey again. Tristan entered the room and looked at Joey. "Hey! What happened to you! Your hair!" Tristan yelled as he ran over to Joey and put his hand on Joey's hair.  
  
This made "Joey" irritated. He stood up and looked at Tristan. As he picked him up by the collar, "What did you say?" He yelled as he threw him against some desks. Which caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Ouch Joey, what was that for?" Tristan said as he stumbled to his feet. "I was kidding."  
  
"What's with you Joey?" Yugi said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing." He said as he sat back down.  
  
"Well, anyway Joey and Tristan, Tea and I are going to the hospital after school to visit Kaiba. Would you like to join us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why I need to hold a grudge against someone that really never did anything bad to me." Tristan said.  
  
"Well, I am not going. I hate Kaiba!" Joey said looking forward.  
  
"Well, Joey I am gonna make you go. I think you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Tristan yelled as he sat down.  
  
The teacher entered the room and said, "Take a seat class." Bakura, who had been looking at Joey the entire time then looked forward as he let out a little breathe.  
  
____________________________  
  
AG- Well I know that was short but I don't care. I wanted to post. Oh and review! PLEASE!!!! OR I WILL CRY! 


	3. Poor Mokuba

Who Gets The Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Poor Mokuba....  
  
AG- Ok....YAMI CHIP told me that I forgot to tell you what Joey's hair looked like...ok well it was VERY fluffy...you remember when WB did those "Crazy Takes" Well the one with Joey's hair...that's what is looks like...so sorry for the confusion....  
  
Luraia- Oooookkkk....is this the chapter where....POOR SETO is in the hospital?  
  
AG- Yes....  
  
Luraia- So why is it called Poor Mokuba and not Poor Seto?  
  
AG- Because.....now my Minions read the fanfiction....  
  
____________________________  
  
After school the teens headed to the hospital to see how Kaiba was doing. They walked in and saw Mokuba standing by a door that said "Emergency Room" over it. A doctor walked out of the door. Mokuba seemed to have a look of wonder in his eyes, that slowly faded back into a worried look as the doctor walked passed him and to another couple of people. Yugi, who felt very bad about the whole thing, walked over to him. In a concerned voice he asked him, "So what's the news about your brother?"  
  
Mokuba looked down to the floor, "Nothing yet," he said.  
  
Tristan decided to help as he walked over. "So can we see him?"  
  
Mokuba became very enraged at Tristan's stupid question. "If I could see him, why would I be out here waiting by a door?" He exclaimed.  
  
Tristan, realizing that his question was a rather stupid question, went and sat down as he sank into the couch Tea approached him, "Nice going Nimrod."  
  
"Well, I thought it was the right thing to ask." He said trying to cover up the fact that he's an idiot.  
  
"How could that have been the right thing?" Tea scolded back at him.  
  
In the mean time both Bakura and Joey remained silent. Bakura had his back to the wall and wasn't able to take his eyes off of Joey and every move he made.  
  
Joey wondered over to Yugi and stood beside him. Most people find this normal do to the fact that he is Yugi's best friend. Bakura, on the other hand, found it uncomfortable as he watched Joey walk up to him. Joey turned his eye direction toward Bakura. Bakura quickly looked in another direction.  
  
Tea, who was finally finished scolding Tristan noticed how uncomfortable Bakura was as she walked over to him. "Bakura, Bakura what's wrong?"  
  
Bakura looked to Tea. He looked over back at Joey, who was still glaring at Bakura. "Nothing Tea, I am fine." He said looking at Joey.  
  
"Ok, if you are sure nothing's, wrong." She said as she walked back over to a chair and sat down. She picked up a Magazine and began flipping through the pages.  
  
Bakura began to think in his mind, "I am such a liar. Everything is wrong." He continued looking at Joey. Joey seemed to want to say something to Yugi. Bakura knew what he was going to say. He knew that Joey had to be stopped. He began walking over to Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
"Wow Joey, that's the first word you've said since we got to the hospital." Yugi said with a joking voice.  
  
"Well I don't like Kaiba so I didn't want to say anything, and besides you know that I hate hospitals. Now can I see. . ." Joey was cut off.  
  
"Joey, I need to talk to you." Bakura said in a hurry.  
  
"Bakura, can't it wait?" Joey said glaring at Bakura.  
  
"I am not afraid of you anymore and I need to talk to you!" He said as he pulled Joey out of the waiting room.  
  
A doctor walked out of the "ER" and looked at Mokuba. "Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Mokuba's eyes met the doctor's as he asked, "Do you have news about my brother?"  
  
"Yes, and we are sad to say, we lost him." The doctor said as he looked down at his feet.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, and Tea sat there in shock. Thinking, could Kaiba really be dead? Mokuba was about to cry as he fell to his knees and began to sob. ______________________________  
  
AG- There TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Luraia- WHAT!? YOU'RE GONNNA END IT THERE!? BUT WHAT ABOUT SETO! IS HE DEAD?  
  
AG- Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out if he is or not! Bye bye....oh and Kaiba fans.....please no flames....I am sorry I ended it there but I thought I would leave you on a cliff hanger....  
  
Luraia- I am a SETO fan.....  
  
AG- Not this AGAIN! IT'S SETO KAIBA, but I call him Kaiba...plus the majority of people.....ok?  
  
Luraia- It's JUST Seto....  
  
AG-(-_-;;) Right....well R&R please...and then I will update...ok? Oh and if I get any flames...they will be used to cook my yummy dinner....STAKE! 


	4. Secret's Out

Who Gets the Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 4~  
Secret's out  
  
AG- Ok I have to make an appology......ha...I forgeted the disclaimer....so I will say it for BOTH chapters! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did I would be VERY VERY VERY rich...  
  
Luraia- Right...WHAT HAPPENS TO SETO?  
  
AG- Previously on Who Gets the Millennium Ring? The gang went to the hospital to see Kaiba, but a doctor walks out with surprising news.....  
  
Luraia- THEY LOST SETO!!!  
  
AG- So Mr. Doctor...is he dead?  
  
_____________________________  
  
Mokuba looked up at the doctor with tears in his eyes, "When did he?" He asked.  
  
"Oh only a few minutes ago," the doctor explained to them.  
  
"What happened?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well, he stood up, walked over to the window, he opened it, he turned around and said to us, 'I am NOT sick' and he climbed out the window." The doctor said sadly.  
  
Everyone does the anime fall in disbelief. "You mean Seto is still alive?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well yes, what did you think? He died?" The doctor said in a laughing voice as he walked off.  
  
"You mean Seto's NOT dead!" Mokuba said with excitment. "Maybe he went home!" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Well I am glad that Kaiba's not dead." Yugi said as he began walking out the door. He didn't see Joey walking back in. All of a sudden CRASH! "Oh sorry Joey. Well Kaiba seems to be fine, so I was gonna head home, would you like to come with me? We could duel or just hang out." Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Well I would LOVE to duel you." Joey replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Yugi, I desprately NEED to tell you something it is a matter of life or death!" Bakura said and seeming to be very upset.  
  
"Oh, all right. Joey can you wait here while I talk to Bakura?" Yugi said as he began to walk past Joey and to Bakura.  
  
"No, you don't need to talk to him. We need to duel!" Joey said trying to stop Yugi from talking to Bakura.  
  
"What is with you Joey? You're acting really weird." Tristan said in a conserned tone.  
  
"Weird? You think I am sounding weird Tristan? And Bakura, remember what I said in the hall!" Joey said as he walked over to Tristan.  
  
Bakura did remember, not only because it was a few seconds ago, but because it was just a weird moment. "Joey" had pushed him into the hall and said to him that if he told anyone anything about him then he was gonna have a one way ticket to the shadow realm. Bakura thought that he was no longer afraid of him, but that threat made him afraid again. Most likely because of the shadow realm, he had been there many times. He was afraid of the shadow realm.  
  
"Bakura? What did you want to tell me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura asked as he came out of his little trans. "Oh it's really not that important, I suppose." Bakura said as he began to walk down the hallway towards the exit.  
  
Tea approached Yugi, "Joey's not the only one that's acting weird today." She said as both her and Yugi watch him leave.  
  
"Tell me about it, something weird is going on." Yugi said as he looked back over to Joey who was about to attack Tristan. That's when he noticed something was glowing under Joey's shirt and was pointing towards him. "Tea, look." He whispered as he pointed to Joey, "Do you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like Joey's shirt is glowing." She replied.  
  
"Yes, but it's glowing and pointig towrads, me...I have seen that before, Bakura's Millennium Ring used to do that." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but I thought that Tristan got rid of that thing?"  
  
"It looks like it's back, and most likely with the evil spirit. That's probably why Joey's acting so weird today. And Bakura must know about it and was silenced about it, so that's why he wanted to talk to me and then chose not to and left." Yugi said.  
  
"That's gotta be it. What are we going to do?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if it is true then we need to take care of it." Yugi said as he looked at Joey going for a punch. "Hey Joey! We know your secret! We know you are actually evil baku--or you are the evil spirit that inhabits the Millennium Ring!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about Yugi? I got rid of that evil spirit back on Duelist Kingdom." Tristan said VERY confused.  
  
"No, Tristan, he's right..." Joey said as the whole room was being flooded in darkness.  
  
______________________________  
  
Luraia- He climbed out a w..i...n...d...o...w...?  
  
AG- Dun dun dunnnnn....thanks for all the reviews so far....I forgot to say that at the top....anyways yet another cliff hanger....but I am sure you know what's happening....  
  
Luraia- At least Seto isn't dead.....  
  
AG- As you can see I am ignoring Luraia.....  
  
Luraia- Then FREE ADVERTISMENT!!! Yay....ok.....whoever likes Gundam Wing and or Yu Yu Hakusho.....go read my fics please! Click on the little find button....and then type in Luraia Soul...and then click GO FIDO GO and then click on my name and click on one of those fanfictions....oh and you better hurry cause I might get rid of my Gundam Wing Fic.....I NEED--  
  
AG- Want....  
  
Luraia- NO NEED SEVEN REVIEWS.....Hey I thought you were ignoring me....  
  
AG- I am....tune in for the next chapter....  
  
Luraia- How can you be ignoring me if you answer me....  
  
AG- Never mind Luraia....  
  
Luraia- WAIT how can you do it?! You can't it is impossible..... AG- Oh and I will plugg in your story....if you pay me moneys.....no I am kidding just tell me in your next review.....But I only will do one per chapter....and first ask first serve type of thing.... 


	5. Too Many Spirits

Who Gets the Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 5~  
Too Many Spirits.  
  
AG- Ok.I don't own..YuGiOh! but do I HAVE to say it.I mean people think about it..If I owned YuGiOh! I would have made this into an episode..  
  
Luraia- Ok..well someone's in a bad mood today..  
  
AG- I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK! (T_T)  
  
Luraia- Oh..ok..  
  
AG- Just start the fic..  
  
"This is not good..." Tristan said as he looked at what used to be the hospital, now the shadow realm. "What do we do now Yugi?" He asked.  
  
"I.I only have one idea." Yugi said as he looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. I need to switch with Yami He thought to himself. "Yu- Gi-Oh!" Yugi yelled as he transformed into Yami.  
  
"Well.well nice of you to join us.." Evil Joey said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about.no one just joined us." Tristan said very confused. That's when he noticed that Yugi changed. "Yugi?"  
  
"No, I am not Yugi. I, like the thing that has possessed Joey, am a spirit that inhabits a Millennium Item. Though I am a good spirit." Yami explained to Tristan as he began a stare down with evil Joey.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think that I can trust you.I mean look at the situation.you said yourself that you are a spirit like him." Tristan said as he turned his back to Yami.  
  
"Tristan, he is a good spirit! Yami has to save the world!" Tea exclaimed at Tristan.  
  
"You know his name?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Guys.big picture, I can explain myself a little better later.right now let's deal with.this spirit." Yami said as he continued to look at the evil Joey. (A.N. technically he would be Yami Joey now.right? Well that's what I am gonna call him..)  
  
"Right, I will trust you to get rid of him.but later I want an explination." Tristan said as he stood next to Yami.  
  
AG- Ok..well that's all I can think of for right now.I know it's short.but I don't care.  
  
Luraia- Whatever happened to Seto?  
  
AG- Can we get done with the shadow realm first?  
  
Luraia- WHAT HAPPENED TO SETO!  
  
AG-(-_-;;) Luraia.that's it.(takes out her monster mallet and hits her in the head)  
  
Luraia- x_X ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ 


	6. Joey's Day

Who Gets the Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 6~  
Joey's day  
  
AG- We will now take a trip into the subconscious mind of Joey Wheeler!  
  
Luraia- That is a scary place to be.  
  
AG- When did you wake up?  
  
Luraia- You haven't updated in a while..I woke up a long time ago!  
  
AG- Oh! Well then..(grabs the fish that Luraia hit Wufei, then herself with in Crossover Chaos from Nowhere land) Here's a present for you...  
  
Luraia- Yay! A present!  
  
AG-(Hits Luraia in the head) As for you...(looks at the readers, and holds up the fish) You will have the same fish hit you in the head if you don't read Crossover Chaos..Luraia and I NEED Reviews..and I will call on my faithful Minion to hit you in the head with the fish..for info on it go to my bio..I have info on it in there..  
  
Chip-(Pops up from Nowhere land) First Mr. Mallet and now..Mr. Fish! (^_^)  
  
Luraia- But that's mine!!  
  
Chip- Too late! (^_^ Disappears back to Nowhere Land)  
  
Luraia- CHIPY CHIP YOU WILL SUFFER A DEATHY DEATH!!!! (T_T) My fish!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Ok, we have been seeing what all the people outside of Joey's body are thinking and saying. But what is Joey thinking? (A.N. Ok., probably not much but here it goes anyway)  
  
Joey is just waking up, "Huh? Mai? Bakura? Where am I?" He realizes that he is not on the road that he was walking to school on. "I am going to be late for school." He said to himself. "Maybe I can figure out where I am. All I need to do is remember what happened right before I obviously fell asleep." He said as he sat down and crossed his legs. "Ok, I woke up, fell out of bed." He began.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Joseph Wheeler! Get out of bed and get ready for school! You're going to be late!" Yelled Joey's father.  
  
"Ok, I am getting up dad." He yelled as he fell out of bed. "I am out of bed." He mumbled as he lies face flat on the floor of his room. He tumbled to his feet as he walked over to the Shower and undressed. (AN Yummy) He got in the shower and washed up. As he got out of the shower he got dressed again. He walked downstairs, now a little more awake then before; he grabbed a few poptarts and put them in the toaster.  
  
"So you actually woke up?" Joey's dad said as he walked into the kitchen ready to go to work.  
  
"Yeah, why does school have to be so early?" Joey asked.  
  
"They're getting you ready for the real world. You better hurry because school starts in fifteen Minutes." His dad said as he walked out of the house. "Have a good day son!" He said as he got in his car and drove off.  
  
As all that stuff was going on Joey began to panic. "Fifteen minutes? Dad, wait! Can't you drive me to school!" He yelled as his father pulled out of the driveway. "Oh man." Joey said as his Poptarts came out of the Toaster. He forgot all about the poptarts and went running for school. He then realized that he forgot all of his things and ran back, he grabbed his backpack and his homework, "Oh man! I forgot about my homework last night!" He went running to the toaster and grabbed the Poptarts and ate them as he was running to school.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Then that's when I ran into Mai, Literally." He said as he looked around. "I remember Bakura, and he was still evil! He was going to steal Mai's soul, and if I stopped him then I was going to be his new host body. I stopped him! I am not in control of my body!" He realized.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- There all done  
  
Luraia- That was short, and STILL NO SETO!  
  
AG- I told you! ONCE WE ARE DONE IN THE SHADOW REALM WE WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO KAIBA!  
  
Luraia- HIS NAME IS SETO!  
  
AG- It's KAIBA  
  
Chip-(reappears from Nowhere Land and hits both Luraia and AG in the head) There! (^_^) Now, I feel the need to cling to Yami, or Wolfwood....I CAN'T CHOOSE! (Disappears into Nowhere Land again)  
  
Luraia-(x_X) ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
AG- I forgot about the disclaimer..I don't own YuGiOh! Or Poptarts..(Faints) 


	7. The Fight For Joey

Who Gets the Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
The Fight for Joey  
  
AG- (T_T)  
  
Luraia- What's wrong with you?  
  
AG- We are nearing the end of this fic. (Sigh)  
  
Luraia-Oh well.  
  
AG- Your mean.  
  
Luraia- Yes I am  
  
Acooma- search deep inside yourself and you will find the answer.  
  
AG- When did you get here Acooma?  
  
Acooma- Just now, from nowhere land.  
  
Serene- me to! Why isn't Namu in this fic?  
  
Luraia- Forget about Namu, what about Seto!  
  
AG- I own nothing!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
I stopped him! I am not in control of my body!" Joey realized. "Oh man what do I do now?" He asked himself.  
  
"You are my prisoner!" Said a voice in the darkness.  
  
"Your prisoner? You mean that evil spirit that imprisoned Bakura?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, and now you are my prisoner, and I don't need to worry about Bakura any longer." Said the spirit.  
  
~outside of Joey's mind~  
  
"Give us back our friend!" Screamed Tea toward 'Joey.'  
  
"Joey is gone forever, he is my prisoner now."  
  
"You creep!" Tristan said as he ran up for a punch. Evil Joey grabbed his arm and stopped the punch.  
  
"You can't hit me." Evil Joey said as he threw him to the 'Ground' (AN- the Shadow realm doesn't have a ground but I don't know what to call it so it's 'ground'). "Don't you get it you fools? You can't get rid of me! I will always return. Your pharaoh friend dueled me but I returned. Your other friend attacked me and then threw the Millennium Ring away. I still found my way back to Bakura. It's pointless to try and stop me."  
  
"Then I will duel you again. If I win you go back to Bakura, if you win, you can have the Millennium Puzzle and Joey." Yami said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Yami are you sure?" Tea asked.  
  
"If we don't fight this spirit we will never get rid of him." Yami said as he took out his deck.  
  
"I accept your challenge." Said evil Joey as he also took out Joey's deck.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- Ok, it's time to duel!  
  
Luraia- Your leaving that for next chapter aren't you?  
  
AG- Yes...  
  
Serene- Naaaaaammuuuuuuuu  
  
Acooma- Poor Tristan...My baby was thrown to the ground...  
  
AG- -_- my friends scare me!  
  
Chip- (pops up from Nowhere Land) Me too?  
  
AG- Yes... 


	8. It’s time for a Tw tw tw tw twist!

Who Gets the Millennium Ring?  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
It's time for a Tw tw tw tw twist!  
  
AG- This is last Chaptery chapter...  
  
Luraia- That one doesn't work...  
  
AG- I know and I also know that I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Luraia- Good for you...  
  
AG- Your mean...  
  
Luraia- ^_^  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
"Then I will duel you again. If I win you go back to Bakura, if you win, you can have the Millennium Puzzle and Joey." Yami said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Yami are you sure?" Tea asked.  
  
"If we don't fight this spirit we will never get rid of him." Yami said as he took out his deck.  
  
"I accept your challenge." Said evil Joey as he also took out Joey's deck.  
  
The two duelists exchanged decks and shuffled them. Then handed the decks back to each other. They kneeled down, set their decks on the 'ground,' and they began the duel by drawing five cards. (AN- this is set BEFORE Battle City so we are going with the 2000 life point count and the old rules. And Joey still has The Red Eyes Black Dragon Dumb boy giving your best friend your best card! Ahem back to the fic ^_^U) "I'll begin this duel by placing this monster in defense mode." Yami said as he placed the card down.  
  
"I'll play The Flame swordsman in attack mode and attack that defense monster you have!" 'Joey' said hastily.  
  
"Bad move!" Yami exclaimed, "The monster I had in defense was, Giant Soldier of Stone! Which has 2000 Attack points making you loose 200 Life points!" Yami finished. 'That was a very amateur move, I wonder what he's up too.' Yami thought to himself.  
  
'Joey' picked up a card from the deck and looked at it. 'Perfect,' he thought as he looked The Red Eyes Black Dragon. 'This will help!' He looked up at Yami; "I'll play this in attack mode." 'Joey' said.  
  
"Wait! STOP!" Yelled a voice from inside the darkness.  
  
"That sounds like Bakura!" Tea yelled.  
  
Bakura came up to 'Joey,' "You are supposed to control me! No one else!" He yelled.  
  
"Bakura, how did you get here?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was transported with you guys, if you give up Joey, I will submit my soul to you and will not fight you anymore." Bakura stated looking to his feet.  
  
"No, Bakura!" Yami yelled.  
  
"It's the way it has to be." Bakura said.  
  
Yami, Tea, and Tristan stood there in shock. They couldn't believe Bakura was allowing this spirit to take over.  
  
'Joey' Took the Millennium Ring off his neck and placed it on Bakura. Joey then snapped back to normal. "What? I am in control again?" He asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura and he began to glow a blue as everyone was transported back to the hospital. "Bakura?" Yami asked as he looked around, but Bakura was not there. He stayed in the Shadow Realm. Everyone stood together in their group and looked said that their friend gave up his soul to save Joey.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler! Get out of bed and get ready for school! You're going to be late!" Yelled Joey's father.  
  
"Ok, I am getting up dad." He yelled as he fell out of bed. "I am out of bed." He mumbled as he lies face flat on the floor of his room. He tumbled to his feet as he walked over to the Shower and undressed. (AN Yummy, again) He got in the shower and washed up. As he got out of the shower he got dressed again. He walked downstairs, now a little more awake then before; he grabbed a few poptarts and put them in the toaster.  
  
"So you actually woke up?" Joey's dad said as he walked into the kitchen ready to go to work.  
  
"Yeah, why does school have to be so early?" Joey asked.  
  
"They're getting you ready for the real world. You better hurry because school starts in fifteen Minutes." His dad said as he walked out of the house. "Have a good day son!" He said as he got in his car and drove off.  
  
As all that stuff was going on Joey began to panic. "Fifteen minutes? Dad, wait! Can't you drive me to school!" He yelled as his father pulled out of the driveway. "Oh man." Joey said as his Poptarts came out of the Toaster. He forgot all about the poptarts and went running for school. He then realized that he forgot all of his things and ran back, he grabbed his backpack and his homework, "Oh man! I forgot about my homework last night!" He went running to the toaster and grabbed the Poptarts and ate them as he was running to school. As he was running to school he had a strange feeling, 'why do I feel like I did this already?' He thought. That's when it hit him 'Oh, this is what happened yesterday morning, wait was it a dream? It must have been, I dreamt that? Weird.' He thought as he reached the school and saw Yugi and Tea standing by the door. "Guys, you will never guess what I dreamt last night!" He said as they walked in the school.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- Well that's the end! Yes it ended in being a dream! So Joey is smarter then we all think! ^_^  
  
Luraia- Right...well actually, he's not!  
  
AG- Shut up!  
  
Luraia- Well YOU made him be like this physic person, but we all know that he is just an idiot!  
  
AG- Well I know he is an idiot but there are things about us idiots that you don't know! *Shifty eyes*  
  
Luraia- o_O???????????????????????????  
  
AG- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Luraia- Bye readers and still review!  
  
AG- I can tell them that! I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE OVER ALL STORY! ^_^ So review! And read my other YuGiOh! Fics! ^_^ Bye bye this was a fun fic! And I will miss it!  
  
The End!  
  
I Be ~AG~ 


End file.
